Mein Leben, die Chaoszone
by Yalene
Summary: Eine kleine Sicht auf Ranmas Gedanken.


"Mein Leben, die Chaoszone"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin werden am Ende der Geschichte aufgeführt.

* * *

**Mein Leben, die Chaoszone**

Wie stellt man sich ein perfektes Leben vor?

Wie könnte es sein, dieses perfekte Leben?

Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung!

Wie soll man sich das auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen können, wenn man so ein Leben wie ich führt... oder führen muss.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich irgendwann mal zum Schicksalsgott gestiefelt bin und ihm gesagt habe, er soll mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen - frei heraus nach dem Motto, dass es ja mal was anderes wäre.

Nein, das hatte ich sicher nie im Sinn.

Ich denke alles hat damit angefangen, dass mein Vater auf die irrwitzige Idee kam, aus mir einen Mann zu machen. Einen Mann, wohlgemerkt, nach seinen Kriterien. Nun dürft ihr euch meinen Vater aber nicht so vorstellen, als habe er bei der ganzen Sache nur mein Bestes im Sinn gehabt.

Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht mal, was, oder besser gesagt, ob er sich überhaupt etwas bei diesem ganzen Wahnwitz gedacht hat.

Ich kann jedenfalls nur sagen, dass es garantiert nicht zu meinen Gunsten verlaufen ist.

Seitdem ich mich zurückerinnern kann, war ich mit ihm auf Reisen.

Er stellte harte Anforderungen an mich, ließ mich schier unmögliche Dinge machen, welche manchmal auch hart ans Unmenschliche grenzten.

Ich wehrte mich so gut es ging. Ich ertrug es so gut es ging.

Und irgendwann kannte ich auch schon kein anderes Leben mehr als dieses verrückte, das mir mein alter Herr beschafft hatte.

Selten hatten wir ein Heim, in dem wir längere Zeit blieben. Oft zogen wir schon nach mehreren Tagen um oder stahlen uns in der Nacht hinaus, weil mein Vater, blank wie er war, die Zeche prellen wollte.

Oder er ließ mich zurück und ich musste die Schulden abarbeiten. Das kam auch so manches Mal vor.

Wenn ich heute an dieses Leben zurückdenke, frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie ich es aushalten konnte.

Nicht, dass es heute anders wäre, aber es hat sich im Vergleich zu diesem Vagabundendasein doch einiges geändert.

Zumindest habe ich jetzt eine feste Bleibe und einige Menschen um mich, die ich meine Freunde nennen kann. Viele gibt es auch, die meine Feinde sind, aber Ranma Saotome kann so leicht nichts aus der Fassung bringen.

So hat mich auch die Nachricht einer Verlobten nicht sonderlich angehoben. Naja, nicht wirklich...

Okay, im ersten Moment hat mir das gewaltig gestunken! Was sollte ich denn mit einer Verlobten, wo ich mich schon mit dem Fluch und meiner weiblichen Hälfte herumschlagen musste? Wäre es wenigstens ein verständnisvolles Mädchen gewesen, hätte dies die Sache vielleicht ein wenig erleichtert. Aber nein, ich musste natürlich solch ein jungenhaftes Etwas, solch ein Machoweib wie Akane abfassen. Wie hätte es bei meinem chaotischen Leben mit einem Schicksal, das konstant gegen mich zu halten scheint, auch anders sein können?

Gut, hier bin ich vielleicht ein wenig ungerecht, denn sie ist ja nicht immer ein Machoweib. Sie hat auch ihre ruhigen Momente, in denen ich mir wünsche, dass sie immer so wäre.

Diese Augenblicke sind allerdings nur allzu selten und so kommt es denn des Öfteren dazu, dass wir uns ein wenig streiten.

Uhm, das ist vielleicht auch untertrieben, aber zumindest hat bisher noch niemand körperlichen Schaden davon genommen; zumindest keinen, den Doktor Tofu Ono nicht kurieren konnte.

Und über die Zeit musste ich feststellen, dass sie mehr als nur das brutale Machoweib ist. Aber hey, das werde ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen.

Und doch gab es da gewisse Momente, wo sie regelrecht... liebevoll sein konnte.

Nah, streicht die letzte Zeile, das ist nun wirklich zuviel des Guten.

Hätte ich in meinem Leben nur mit Akane, meinem Vater und der raffgierigen Nabiki zu tun haben müssen, hätte mich das wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so sehr gestört.

Aber auch hier ballte das Schicksal seine Faust und schlug mir diese nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, sondern dreimal lachend ins Gesicht. Diese drei Male haben sogar Namen. Sie lauten Ukyo, Shampoo und Ryoga.

Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ukyo ist wirklich ein famoser Kumpel und mit ihr komme ich eigentlich noch am besten aus, aber ihre ... ähm... Gefühle für mich sind mir dann doch ein wenig außer'm Spaß.

Dann wäre da Shampoo. Mann, kann die kochen und kämpfen; hübsch ist sie obendrein auch noch. Eigentlich die ideale Frau, aber sie hat so eine typisch amazonenhafte, aggressive Einstellung, die ich nicht so ganz verkraften kann. Dass sie mich mit aller Gewalt als Bräutigam will und sogar töten würde, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen ist nur eines von vielen Beispielen.

Letztendlich ist da noch Ryoga. Auch hier muss ich sagen, dass der Junge durchaus seine guten Seiten haben kann. Schließlich gab es schon genug Gelegenheiten, in denen er sich als Freund bewiesen hat, aber da gibt es halt auch solche Sachen, die ich nicht leiden kann... und das ist noch höflich ausgedrückt.

Da wäre zum Beispiel sein zwanghaftes Bedürfnis, mich umzubringen. Gut, das hat sich dann nach einiger Zeit auch gelegt, aber am Anfang war es doch ein wenig störend.

Dann wäre da die Sache mit P-chan. Es tut mir ja wirklich furchtbar leid, dass er wegen mir unter so einem Fluch zu leiden hat, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm gestatte diesen Fluch auszunutzen.

Wovon ich spreche?

Ich rede von seinen kleinen nächtlichen Ausflügen in das Zimmer meiner Verlobten. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Akane ist und bleibt ein Machoweib und ich würde es vorziehen, sie würde ein mehr mädchenhafteres Gehabe an den Tag legen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass mich die Sache mit Ryoga kalt lässt.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass Akane das mit P-chan nicht mal weiß. Wenn es so wäre, würde sie Ryoga ja sicher nicht bei ihr schlafen lassen...

Gut, genug von dieser Sache.

Diese drei Personen bringen wohl das Chaos in mein Leben, was man als konstant ansehen könnte, aber noch zu verkraften ist, da es auch einige positive Dinge mit sich bringt.

Kommen wir nun zu dem Chaos, das die reinste Hölle auf Erden für mich bereitet..

Hier müsste ich wohl meinen Vater und Happosai als einsame Spitze anführen. Wer weiß schon, wie viele Verlobte noch auftauchen werden, nur weil mein Vater mich an deren Väter verkauft hat. Und das Happy ständiges Chaos bringt ist ein bewiesener Fakt. In gewissem Sinne ähnelt es den drei oben erwähnten Schicksalsschlägen, nur hat es noch den negativen Beigeschmack, dass es mir gänzlich unangenehm ist.

Ukyo, Shampoo und Ryoga haben ja wenigstens noch ihre guten Seiten. Bei meinem Vater und Happy bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.

Ich meine, die beiden sind in vielen Fällen so erbarmungslos skrupellos, dass ich mich schon manchmal ernsthaft frage, ob da überhaupt so etwas wie eine Spur von Gewissen vorhanden ist.

Als nächstes wäre wahrscheinlich Herr Tendo anzuführen. Versteht mich auch hier bitte nicht falsch. Er scheint ein guter Vater für seine Töchter gewesen zu sein, aber die Sache mit der Verlobung macht da schon sehr viel aus. Bei ihm stelle ich mir oft die Frage, warum er die Heirat zwischen mir und Akane unbedingt durchsetzen will, wobei er doch genau weiß, dass Akane das nicht will. Ist ihm denn dann bei aller Liebe für seine Familie die Ehre wichtiger als seine Tochter?

Nun kommen wir zum Teufel der Familie.

Nein, ich rede ausnahmsweise nicht von Akane. Ich rede von Nabiki.

Ja, sie hat schon einiges an sich, dass ich auf den Tod nicht leiden kann. Vor allem aber ihre skrupellose Raffgierigkeit.

Okay, auch hier muss ich fair sein und sagen, dass auch sie für ihre Familie sorgt und sogar manchmal, in sehr seltenen Fällen, Verständnis für andere Leute aufbringt und sie nicht gleich ausnutzt, sondern erst ein wenig später.

Aber das ist so selten wie Akane mich nicht schlägt. Was heißt, dass es nicht allzu häufig vorkommt.

Tja, so ist mein Leben halt.

Ich könnte an dieser Stelle natürlich noch sehr viel mehr Leute und Begebenheiten aufzählen, die zur katastrophalen Lage meiner Existenz, die sich lachhaft Leben nennt, beitragen.

Die beiden durchgeknallten Kuno-Geschwister, der Nylonfreak, Kräutlein und Gefolge, meine Mutter und ihr Katana, die alte Mumie aus dem Nekohanten, die Gerüchte an der Schule inklusive Direx und noch vieles Unerwartetes mehr.

Keine Ahnung, was als Maßstab für ein normales Leben angesehen wird.

Ich weiß nur, dass mein Leben, egal nach welcher Messlatte man geht, eine reinste Chaoszone ist.

Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich habe, ist, dass nach der Hochzeit mit Akane alles ein wenig ruhiger wird, obwohl ich darauf auch nicht einen Yen verwetten würde.

Aber zumindest hat die Begegnung mit ihr ein wenig Stabilität in mein Leben gebracht... und ich habe jemanden, der all diese Schwierigkeiten mit mir durchsteht, gewollt oder gezwungen, das kann ich nicht sagen.

Mein Leben wird wohl niemals das werden, was man als ,normal' bezeichnen könnte. Für mich ist es zur Gewohnheit geworden. Es ist mein Leben und ich muss es nehmen, wie es ist.

Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich mich nicht über ein klein wenig Gesellschaft in dieser chaotischen Existenz freuen würde.

Und vielleicht ist da ein gewisses Machoweib nicht einmal die schlechteste Wahl.

Aber hey, das werde ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen.

**Ende**

* * *

Mir ist klar dass diese Auffassung von Ranmas Gedanken sehr subjektiv ist und allein von meinem Empfinden ausgeht.  
Nicht jeder muss damit einverstanden sein und nicht alles muss der Realität entsprechen.  
Aber das ist eben auch das Komplizierte wenn man versucht, so etwas wie eine Charakterbetrachtung zu schreiben: Es ist alles viel zu subjektiv.  
Ich kann zu diesem One-Shot nur sagen, dass er meiner Auffassung von Ranma und seinen Gedanken entspricht.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
